


Lists

by erykah101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna makes lists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Journey's End

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[doctor who](http://hamadryad101.livejournal.com/tag/doctor+who), [donna noble](http://hamadryad101.livejournal.com/tag/donna+noble)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Lists (Donna Noble)** _

 

  
Donna had taken to making lists. It wasn't that she needed to. In fact her memory was better than it had ever been. Sometimes it seemed as if she could store quite amazing quantities of information in her brain.

Lottery numbers, TV schedules, news reports, the entire contents of books, where people had been on a specific day, what they'd said, what they'd worn; if it had passed before her eyes then she seemed to remember it.

Still she kept her lists. She made shopping lists, to-do lists, lists of what she'd eaten, the people she'd met and the places she'd been. She made an entire chronicle of the minutiae of her life. She filled volume after volume of notebooks. She lived in a blizzard of post-it notes. She covered fridges and notice boards in them wherever she went. She bought a PDA and a laptop of her own and filled the hard drives. She synced them a dozen times a day.

Her brain remembered everything, but still she made her lists as well, all because of the fear, the terrible fear that ate away at her in the dead of the night that she absolutely didn't want to forget a single thing.


End file.
